The invention relates to an apparatus and a method for producing mold parts for foundries.
Mold parts, such as sand core or mask parts or the like for foundries, which are generally interconnected, e.g., assembled, in order to provide a complete sand mold, such as a sand core or mask mold, are generally produced so close together as regards time and space, that they can be automatically interconnected immediately after production, this requires high manufacturing precision with a view to automatic connection.
An object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and a method for producing such mold parts which, whilst achieving the aforementioned objectives, improves the production process or permits production using foundry-specific, different molding materials, as well as the associated molding material-specific processing parameters and in particular makes it possible to reduce labor and time costs.